Mitsuki Yamamoto
is a student of Byakudan Senior High School class 2-4, a victim trapped in the Heavenly Host Elementary School, and a minor character introduced in Corpse Party. Design Personality Mitsuki Yamamoto is a classmate of Yuuya Kizami and the secretary of Byakudan's student council. She has a strong-mind, and a somewhat naïve personality. She has become a big sister-like presence in both her class and the student council. Due to her merciless attitude towards slovenly men she is called “Hellgirl Mitsuki” amongst the male first-graders. As she does the chores at home with her grandmother, she is a very good cook. Her usual severe attitude might be a reflection of her motherly instinct. She was trapped in Heavenly Host after performing the Sachiko Ever After charm with her classmates. Story ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered'' She only appears briefly in Chapter 3. She and her fellow co-head of Student Council, Masato Fukoroi endured too much of their surroundings, shortly after seeing Emi's corpse from an assault of a sledgehammer. She starts crying and longs for Kensuke Kurosaki. After realizing the hallway to the other wing has opened, Yoshikazu appears and hammers her fellow classmate. She runs for her life and trips. With a minor injury she walks forward slowly, encountering the spirit with nothing above her chin. Later, Satoshi and Yuka see Mitsuki running away. The two siblings catch up to her. But due to disclosed events she cannot trust the two and pushes them out of her way and flees. After Yuka gets separated from Satoshi, she finds Sakutaro Morishige taking pictures of her corpse. Her body strangely disappears after Chapter Three. ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' Mitsuki appears throughout the events of Chapter 5 as one of the primary characters. During this chapter she is trying to reunite with her classmates with Masato and encounters Sakutaro and asks for his assistance. While accompanying Sakutaro, they find their friend, Emi, by the pool, however she seems to have hit breaking point and immediantly flees from the group causing Masato and Mitsuki to chase after her, leaving Sakutaro behind. After witnessing Yoshikazu kill Emi, she and Masato flee. Masato is killed and Mitsuki flees from Yoshikazu. She runs into Yuuya and tells him what has happened. Yuuya promises to protect her, but then tries to kill her with the knife he got from Kai. Mitsuki goes mad, and flees. Later Mitsuki runs into Sakutaro once more on the stairs between the first and second floor in a state of panic and pushes him away claiming he is far too calm around the corpses and therefore something is wrong with him before running away. Yuuya captures her and starts killing her, wanting her to scream due to people only showing their real selves in the last moments of death. She refuses to give him this satisfaction, and dies quietly, the first and only to deny Yuuya of what he wanted in someone's death. Her dead body is found by Sakutaro during the chapters closing phase. Trivia Gallery ''From PC to PSP'' '' PSPtoPC.png|Mitsuki in Corpse Party BloodCovered PCtoPSP.png|Mitsuki in Corpse Party (BloodCovered ...Repeated Fear) '' ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered'' MitsukiFull.png|Mitsuki's full profile mitsukibnew.png|Mitsuki's character emotion chart Mitsuki's Sprites.png|Mitsuki's sprite Mitsuki Yamamoto- Deceased.jpg|Mitsuki's corpse. Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Mitsuki Yamamoto- Deceased.jpeg Appearance Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:People from Byakudan Senior High School